Calling Home
by skippingcharade
Summary: The story of how Kurt and Blaine get their shot at being KurtandBlaine again, as told through phone calls exchanged between Kurt and Burt. ONESHOT. SPOILERS FOR 4.04 - THE BREAK UP.


**Spoilers for what is speculated in regards to the Christmas episode**

**Disclaimer: Glee would be quite a bit different if I owned it, lemme tell ya! **

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Blaine and I broke up." _

Burt sighs heavily and rubs at his eyes. "I know, kid."

"_I just-wait, what? You know? Did Finn tell you?" _

"No, Kurt, he didn't. Blaine...do you remember that last Friday night dinner we had before you left? And Carole and me told Blaine we were still expecting him every Friday even though you were gone? Then you both cried-"

"_Yes, dad, I remember. Can we maybe _not_ stroll down memory lane right now?" _

"He had been coming every week, but on Friday he didn't show. Me and Carole both knew something was up, and then you didn't call all weekend…"

"_Yeah, right. Okay. I just wanted to let you know." _Kurt's voice is strained and shaky, and Burt sighs again.

"You okay?"

Kurt gives a small, pained laugh. "_Um...not really_." A beat. "_Like, at all_."

"Hell, kid, what happened? You two were so solid, maybe you can fix it somehow or something."

"_No, dad, I really don't think we can." _There's a choked sob, then, "_I need to go. Love you."_ The line goes dead.

Burt sighs again, and says, "I love you too, Kurt." Even though he knows there's no one on the other end to hear it.

* * *

It's 4am and his phone says "Kurt Calling," so naturally, to say Burt is freaking out is an understatement.

"Hello?" There's no answer. "Kurt?"

"_Dad?" _Kurt's voice is rough and scratchy, and Burt's' heart _hurts_ at the sound of it.

"Hey, Kurt. What's going on? You okay?"

"_No. No, no I'm not. I don't even know what that means anymore. I just-" _Kurt cuts off with a sob and Burt's eyes fill at the _agony _in Kurt's voice.

"What happened, bud?" He asks softly, and there's a few minutes of Kurt's quiet sobbing before he gets an answer.

"_Do you remember how a long time ago you gave me _the talk_? And you told me I mattered?" _Kurt takes a shaky breath through his sobs and keeps going. _"Well you were wrong. I _don't_ matter. _Nothing_ matters. He's gone, we're over, and nothing means anything anymore. _I_ don't mean anything. He was the one good thing I had and I screwed it up, I wasn't good enough to keep him, I wasn't enough for him, I'm not enough for _anything_ and I can't even bring myself to care because nothing matters if he's not there to share it with. Its like...like he left and I forgot how to breathe, god I can't breathe…" _Kurt trails off and gasps a few times.

Burt rubs at his watering eyes, knowing damn well who Kurt's talking about and God, he's never hated Blaine, he doesn't think he could ever hate Blaine, but right now…He heard about exactly what happened between them from Finn a few weeks ago and was _blind_ with rage and confused out of his mind because he absolutely could not believe Blaine would ever, _ever _do that to his son. He takes a deep breath. "Look, Kurt, listen to me. _This is not your fault. _You didn't do _anything _wrong. He...he was the one who messed up. He messed up, and as far as I'm concerned, he's not enough for you. Okay?"

"_Okay," _He chokes out. Its quiet for a few moments, then, _"Thanks dad. Sorry I called so late." _

"Don't ever apologize, kid. You know you can call me whenever." They say there goodbyes, and if Burt didn't know his son as well as he did he wouldn't have noticed the barely hidden tremor in Kurt's voice; wouldn't have known that this is the voice Kurt uses when he's trying to be strong for other people. But Burt _does_ know his son.

The minute they hang up, Burt books a plane to New York for first thing in the morning.

* * *

"_So I talked to Blaine today."_ Kurt says out of nowhere 3 weeks later.

"And how was that?" Burt asks carefully. Kurt doesn't _sound_ upset, but its still a sensitive issue and Burt doesn't want any crying, especially when he's not there to comfort Kurt in person.

Kurt sighs, but there's a smile in his voice when he says, _"It was...informative? Necessary? But also good. He...explained his side of the story, what really happened, and apologized again and again and I think I get it? I mean, I don't understand how he could do that to me, but I think I'm starting to understand why." _There's a pause, then Kurt says,_ "I missed talking to him." _

"So where do you guys stand now? Because I know you two still feel a lot for each other, and I don't want you going back into this blind and immediately after he-"

"_I think we're gonna be okay." _Kurt cuts him off.

Burt rubs at the back of his neck. ""Okay" as in your gonna be together again, or-"

"_I honestly don't know." _Kurt interrupts. _"For now, we're friends again. And right now that's all I really need." _

"Whatever makes you happy, kid." There's a pause, then Burt has to ask, "Are you happy?"

"_I don't...I think I can be, yeah. Its more than that, though dad. I feel like I can _breathe_ again, you know?" _

"Sure, Kurt. Maybe he'll finally start showing up on Fridays for dinner again."

Kurt laughs, says "_I'll let him know he was missed_." And then they've moved onto a new topic, Kurt rambling about the inner workings of Vogue and Burt feels like he can breathe again, too.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Hey dad." _

"Hey, Kurt, how are you?"

"_I went on a date last night." _

Burt is quite honestly shocked. He takes his hat off and rubs at his head, before asking, "Yeah? How was that?"

"_It was fine. Perfect, actually. He was a perfect gentleman. Held the door for me, pulled out my chair, told me I looked nice, only argued a bit when I said I wanted to split the cheque…" _Kurt trails off, sounding frustrated.

"But?" Burt prompts.

"_It just didn't feel right." _

"Why?"

"_I don't know." _Kurt says immediately, too quickly, and Burt sighs.

"You sure?" The line is silent, for awhile, but Burt sits and waits for when Kurt's ready to talk, for when he's ready to admit it, knowing it could take all night and not even caring.

Eventually, Kurt says quietly, _"Its because he's not Blaine."_

"I know." And he does. As much as he doesn't understand why Blaine did what he did, as much as he's pissed at Blaine for what he did, he knows that there will never be anyone else for Kurt. And it kills him, hurts his heart because Kurt and Blaine are so _young, _so young and _lucky_ to have found each other, but too _stupid_ to make it work. But they're Kurt and Blaine, and whether its takes a day or a few more months or 10 freaking _years_ they'll always end up together, find their way back to one another, because they're it for each other.

Kurt makes a frustrated noise then whines, _"I don't get it. Its been _months. _Shouldn't I be over him? Shouldn't I be able to stop thinking about him and comparing everyone I meet to him? Shouldn't I be able to move on and live my life without always wondering about him, what he's doing? Its not _fair_. Its so, so not _fair._" _

"Do you want to get over him, though, Kurt? Do you want to move on and be with someone else? Because it sure as hell seems to me like you don't."

"_I told him. That I was going on a date. We were skyping and I was asking him for outfit advise for the night and I didn't _think, _and he looked so upset, the look on his face, I just…" _Kurt trails off, takes a deep breath, then continues. _"He told me that I looked good no matter what I wear, that I could literally wear a potato sack and look stunning, then said he had to go and signed off immediately, and wouldn't answer his phone…" _

Burt sighs, listens as Kurt trails off, and says, "Just take him back."

"_I...what?" _

"Take him back, Kurt."

"_I...dad, I think I want too, but I don't know how. How could I? Its not even that I'm not mad anymore, because I am, I'm still so _mad, _but I feel like we could make it work if we were together again. I'd feel like we were fighting for _us_. And we'd be so much better now. We've both grown as people, and we worked so well before but now it'd just be amazing. But I'd want to do it face to face, and I haven't seen him in so long and I don't even know when I'm seeing him next because I'm not coming home for Christmas…" _

"We'll figure something out." Burt says reassuringly, a plan already forming in his head.

Kurt sniffs a bit, says _"Thanks, dad." _

Burt books the two tickets to New York for over Christmas once they hang up, and a hotel room for himself, knowing full well that Blaine won't be staying in a hotel.

He'll be staying with Kurt.

As he should be.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So, I know its a touch rushed but I couldn't resist whipping up a little something when I found out about what might be happening at Christmas, because FEELINGS. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be much appreciated! :)**


End file.
